Coraline, a Plastic
by Books-R-Better-Than-People
Summary: Coraline now attends Ashland middle school with Wybie and is having a hard time fitting in until she befriends the Perfs
1. First Day

(Ashland Middle Scool)

Mel: This is your lunch, okay? Now, I put a dollar in there so you can buy some milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that.

Charlie: You remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you, just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it. Okay?

Mel: You ready?

Coraline: Yeah, guys, I can take care of myself.

Mel: (taking a photo) Coraline's first day of school!

Coraline:(voiceover) I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But, you know, this usually happens when the kid is four or five.

I'm twelve, and before I moved, I went to Pontiac Middle School back in the sixth grade. You probably know my whole adventure with the doll and the Other Mother, but that's all behind me.

I had a great life back in Pontiac. But then my mom and dad got offered jobs writing articles for flower magazines, and I obviously wasn't happy. But if we hadn't moved I wouldn't have met Wybie. You probably know him, hunched over, curly hair, stuttering problem. The best part is that he's going to this school with me.

Charlie: Please be careful.

Coraline: I will. Plus, Wybie goes here, so I'll be fine.

Mel: I doubt that. He's as eccentric as you.

(Coraline laughs and is about to walk across the road, but the bus came speeding past, but luckily she stopped just in time)

Mel: Oh!

Coraline: ... I'm okay. Sorry. I'll be careful.

(Coraline walks up to the school while passing people mainly guys staring at her, some kids burning a book, and she nearly gets hit by a football, she finally makes it to the doors, and walks inside)

(Classroom)

(Coraline Looks around, hoping to see Wybie but she doesn't. So she walks up to a girl)

Coraline: Hi. I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Coraline Jones.

Girl: (threateningly) Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass. (Holds up her fist)

(Coraline backs away and bumps into Wybie)

Wybie: Hey Jonesy.

Coraline: Wybie! (Hugs him, realizes what she's doing, then stops)

Wybie: (to girl) She's with me, Jacqueline.

(Jacqueline walks away, and Wybie walks to his desk)

(Coraline goes to the desk on the right side of Wybie's desk)

Wybie: You don't wanna sit there. Kristen Hadley's boyfriend is gonna sit there.

Kriten's boyfriend: (sits at his desk) Hey, baby. (Kisses her)

(Coraline sits at the desk in front of him)

Girl: Gene Gladstone farts a lot.

(Coraline sits at the desk left of Wybie's desk)

(The principal walks in)

Mr. Jack: Is everything all right in here?

Ms. Sally: Oh, yeah.

Mr. Jack: So... ...how was your summer?

MsSally: I got divorced. He gambled too much.

Mr. Jack: My carpal tunnel came back.

Ms. Sally: I win.

Mr. Jack-Yes, you do. Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have two new student joining us. One just moved here all the way from Africa, and the other moved from Pontiac.

Ms. Sally: Oh. (to Wybie) Welcome.

Wybie: ... I live in Ashland.

Ms. Sally: ... Great.

African Girl: I am from Africa.

Mr. Jack: Her name is Abdalla, and the girl form Pontiac is named Caroline Jones.

Ms. Sally: Oh. Where are you, Caroline?

Coraline: (raises hand) That's me. It's pronounced like the o and the a are switched, so it's Coraline.

Mr. Jack: My apologies. I have a nephew named Anfernee, and I know how mad he gets when I call him Anthony. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my sister named him Anfernee.

Ms. Sally: Well, welcome, Coraline. And thank you, Mr. Jack.

Mr. Jack: Well, thank you. And... ...if you need anything or if you wanna talk to somebody...

Ms. Sally: Thanks. Maybe some other time.

Mr. Jack: Okay. Good day, everybody.

Coraline: The first day of school was a blur. A stressful, surreal, boring blur. I got in trouble for the most random things.

I usually live in a world where adults don't trust me, where they yell at me, but this is beyond what I went through.

Teacher 1: Don't read ahead!

Teacher 2: No green pen!

Teacher 3: No food in class!

Teacher 4: No colorful hair!

(Cafeteria)

(Coraline walks by a table full of boys)

Boy 1: I told you, I saw the whole thing. Everything.

Boy 2: Did you see nipple? It only counts if you saw a nipple.

Boy 3: That's true, dude.

Coraline: I had a lot of friends in Pontiac. But so far, none in Ashland... Wybie said I could sit with him and his friends, but he had a dentist appointment and left early, so I had no idea where his friends were or where to sit.

(She resorts to eating in the bathroom)

(After school, at the Pink Palace, Coraline walks in the living room where her parents are waiting)

Mel: Hey. How was your first day?

(Coraline runs up to her room)


	2. Meet the Plastics

(The next day)

(Coraline sits down at her desk from yesterday)

Boy: ... Okay, your hair? It's gorgeous.

Coraline: Thank you.

Boy: See, Wybs, this is the color I want for my tips.

Coraline: Wybs? (to Wybie) You guys friends?

Wybie: Yep. This is Ron

Girl: He's almost too gay to function.

Wybie: And this is Ered.

Ered: Sup?

Coraline: Those like nicknames?

Ered: Meredith, Aaron, Wyborne.

Boy: Nice wig, Wybie. What's it made of?

Wybie: Your mom's chest hair! (The boy walks away)

Coraline: Man, why-were-you-born. When did your balls drop?

Wybie: Same time the voice dropped.

Coraline: Do you guys know where Room G is?

Wybie: (Looks at her schedule) "Health, Tuesday and Thursday, Room G ." I think that's in the back building.

Ered: Yeah, that's in the back building.

Ron: Yeah. We'll take you there.

Coraline: ... Thanks.

(In the hallway)

Ron: Watch out, please! New meat coming through!

Ered: (reading her schedule) "Health. Spanish." You're taking advanced art class?

Coraline: Yeah, I like art.

Ered: Why?

Coraline: Because it's possible anywhere.

Ron: ... That's beautiful.

Ered: (to Wybie) This girl is deep.

Wybie: I know.

(Outside. They're sitting under a tree)

Coraline: So, where's the back building?

Wybie: It burned down in 1985.

Ered: It was a total Sarah Berry situation. Only with fire, and it was Homecoming, not prom.

Coraline: Won't we get in some sort of trouble for this?

Wybie: Jonesy. Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends.

Coraline: (voiceover) I know it's wrong to skip class, but Wybie did say we were friends. So I guess that meant all four of us. And I was in no position to pass up two more friends at school.

I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class.

(In the gym)

Coach: Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up. Just don't do it, promise? OK, everybody take some rubbers. (Holds up a box of condoms)

(Back outside)

Coraline: So I'm just gonna ask. Are you two mechanics? I know Wybie is, but what about you guys?

Ered: Totes. Ron likes to draw out blueprints, Wybie and I like to build and repair... Ya know? I think you'll fit in, all right. A little slice like you.

Coraline: What are you talking about?

Ered: You're a regulation hottie.

Coraline: A what?

Wybie: Just own it, Jonesy.

Ron: (sketching something) How do you spell your name again, Caroline?

Coraline: It's Coraline. C-O-R-A-L-I-N-E.

Ron-Yeah, I'm gonna call you Caroline.

Wybie-Good choice. (Coraline punches his shoulder)

Ron: (Notices something) In the name of all that is holy, will you look at Luan Smith's gym clothes?

Wybie: Of course all The Perfs are in the same gym class.

Coraline: Who are The Perfs?

Ered: They're teen royalty. If Ashland was Us Weekly, they would always be on the cover. That one there, that's Luan Smith. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Ron sat next to her in English last year.

Ron: She once put a d in the word "orange".

Ered-And that blonde one? That's Violet Beauregard. She's famous because she has over two-hundred trophies. She knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone.

Ron: That's why her bubblegum bubbles are so big. They're full of secrets.

Wybie: And evil takes a human form in Veruca Salt. Don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, trash-faced, scum-bag. But in reality, she is so much more than that.

Ron: She's the queen bee. The star. Those other two are just her little workers.

Wybie: Veruca Salt. How do I even begin to explain her?

(Cutaway)

Girl: Veruca Salt is flawless.

Girl: She has two horses.

Boy: I hear her hair's insured for 10,000$.

Girl: One time, she met Willy Wonka.

Boy: Her dad has his own factory.

(End cutaway)

Ron: She always comes out on top. She always wins Spring Fling Queen.

Coraline: Who cares?

Ron: I care. Every year, the high schoolers of Ashland High throw this dance for the middle schoolers here called The Spring Fling. And whomsoever is elected Spring Fling King and Queen automatically becomes head of the Student Activities Committee. And since I am an active member of the Student Activities Committee, I would say, yeah, I care.

Ered: Ron, (Puts a hand on his shoulder) you've truly out-gayed yourself.

Ron: (hands Coraline his drawing) Here. This map is gonna be your guide to Ashland.

Wybie: Now, where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there. (Cut to the cafeteria as he narrates) You got your sixth graders, ROTC guys, preps, JV jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst. Beware of The Perfs.

(A boy walks up to Coraline)

Boy: Hey. We're doing a lunchtime survey of new students. Can you answer a few questions?

Coraline: Okay.

Boy: Is your muffin buttered? What? Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?

Coraline: My what?

Veruca: Is he bothering you? Jason, why are you such a skeez?

Jason: I'm just being friendly.

Violet: You were supposed to call me last night. Jason.

Veruca: You do not come to a party at my house with Violet and then scam on some poor, innocent girl right in front of us three days later. She's not interested. (To Coraline) Do you wanna have sex with him?

Coraline: No, thank you.

Veruca: Good. So it's settled. So you can go shave your back now. Bye, Jason. (Jason walks away) Jackass. (Coraline is about to walk away) Wait. Sit down. Seriously, sit down. (Coraline sits down) Why don't I know you?

Coraline: I'm new. I just moved here from Pontiac.

Veruca: That's really interesting.

Coraline: Thanks.

Veruca: But seriously you're, like, really pretty.

Coraline: Thank you.

Veruca: So you agree.

Coraline: What?

Veruca: You think you're really pretty.

Coraline: Oh, I don't know.

Veruca: (Notices something) Oh, my God, I love your barrette. Where did you get it? -

Coraline: Oh, my mom made it for me.

Veruca: It's adorable.

Violet: Oh, it's so fetch.

Coraline: What is "fetch"?

Violet: Oh, it's, like, slang. From England.

Veruca: No. It's not.

Luan: So if you're white... Why is your hair blue and now brown or blonde?

Coraline: What?

Veruca: Oh, my God, Luan, you can't just ask people why they're not blonde or brunette.

Could you give us some privacy for, like, one second?

Coraline: Yeah, sure.

(The Perfs turn away and whisper)

(Coraline looks towards Wybie, Ered, and Ron)

Wybie: What are you doing?

(She sheugs, and the Perfs face her again)

Veruca: Okay, you should just know that we don't do this a lot, so this is, like, a really huge deal. We wanna invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week.

Coraline: Oh, it's... Okay.

Veruca: Coolness. So we'll see you tomorrow.

Luan: On Wednesdays, we wear pink.


	3. Lunch

(By the lockers)

Wybie: Oh, my God! Okay, you have to do it! And then you have to tell us all the horrible things that Veruca says! Do it!

Coraline: What? No way! Veruca actually seems sweet.

Wybie: Jonesy, Veruca Salt is not sweet. It's in her name! She's a scum-sucking jerk! She ruined my life!

(Ered and Ron walk out the girl's bathroom)

Ered: She's fabulous, but she's evil.

Coraline: Why do you hate her?

Wybie: What do you mean?

Coraline: Veruca. You seem to really hate her.

Wybie: Yes. What's your question?

Coraline: Well, my question is, why?

Ron: Veruca started this rumor in sixth grade that Wybie was...

Wybie: Ron! Shall we not? Now, look. This isn't about hating her, OK? I just think that it would be, like... A fun little experiment, if you were to hang out with them? And then tell us everything that they say.

Coraline: What do we even talk about?

Ered: Hair products, shoes.

Wybie: Shoes, miniskirts.

Ron: Nail, purses, Forever 21.

Wybie: Would you just do it? Please?

Coraline: Okat, fine. Do you have anything pink?

Ron: Yes.

Wybie/Ered: No.

Ered: Dumb color.

Wybie: Yeah.

Coraline: (voiceover) By eighth period, I was so happy to get to art class. I mean, I'm good at art. I understand what art means. Nothing in art class could mess me up.

(Coraline is seen at her desk, and Norman Babcock turns around from his desk)

Norman: Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?

Coraline: (voiceover) I've only had one other crush in my life. His name was Reagan.

(Six years ago, Coraline is seen hugging a boy, but he carefully pushes her and walks away)

Coraline: It didn't work out. But this one hit me like a big, yellow school bus.

Ms. Sally: Coraline, what do you think?

Coraline: (Snaps out of her love trance and sees a picture of the Mona Lisa on the whiteboard) I think she's smiling because she knew she would be remembered.

Ms. Sally-That's good. Very good. All right, let's talk about your homework.

(Coraline continues to stare at Norman)

(Back at the Pink Palace, Coraline and Wybie get off the bus and go in the Jones' flat)

Mel: Hey you two. How was your second day?

Coraline: Fine.

Wybie: Alright.

Charlie: Were people nice?

Coraline: No.

Wybie: Meh.

Mel: Did you make any friends?

Coraline: Yeah.

Wybie: *snickers*

(They go upstairs)

Wybie: We stilk doing the plan?

Coraline: ... Yeah. Let's do it.

(The next day in the cafeteria)

Coraline: Having lunch with The Perfs was like leaving the actual world and entering "Girl World". And Girl World had a lot of rules.

Veruca: You can't wear a tank top two days in a row, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week. So I guess you picked today. Oh, and we only wear jeans or track pants on Fridays.

Violet: Now, if you break any of these rules, you can't sit with us at lunch.

Luan: And not just you. Like, any of us.

Veruca: Okay, like, if I was wearing jeans today, I would be sitting over there with the tech freaks.

(Coraline looks over to the table where Wybie, Ered, Ron, and other mechanics are sitting)

Veruca: Oh, and we always vote before we ask someone to eat lunch with us because you have to be considerate of the rest of the group. Well, I mean, you wouldn't buy a horse without asking your friends first - if you look good riding it.

Coraline: I wouldn't?

Veruca: Right. Oh, and it's the same with guys. Like, you may think you like someone, but you could be wrong.

(Coraline looks concerned)

Violet: (reads the label of a candy bar) A hundred and twenty calories and calories from fat. What percent is that?

Luan: Forty-eight into?

Violet: I'm only eating foods with less than percent calories from fat.

(Over at the mechanics table, Wybie sends a text to Coraline and she reads it)

Coraline: Well, "over equals X over and then you cross-multiply and get the value of X."

Violet: Well, I'm gonna get some cheese fries.

Veruca: I'll get them. I want more cranberry juice. (Gets up, and walks over to the lunch line)

Luan: ... So have you seen any guys that you think are cute yet?

Coraline: Well, there's this guy in my art class...

Violet: Who is it?

Luan: Is it an eight grader?

Coraline: His name's Norman Babcock.

Veruca: No!

Luan: Oh, no, you can't like Norman Babcock. That's Veruca's ex-boyfriend.

Violet: They went out for a year. Yeah, and then she was devastated when he broke up with her last summer.

Luan: I thought she dumped him for some guy named Dipper.

Violet: Okay, irregardless. Ex-boyfriends are just off-limits to friends. I mean, that's just, like, the rules of feminism.

Coraline: Oh.

Violet: Don't worry. I'll never tell Veruca what you said. It'll be our secret.

(Back in art class)

Ms. Sally: Michelangelo was a Renaissance artist who painted the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel...

Coraline: (Voiceover) Even though I wasn't allowed to like Norman, I was still allowed to look at him. And think about him. And talk to him.

(Bell rings)

(Coraline tries to talk to Norman)

Coraline: Hey, Nor...

Kiara: Hey, you're the Pontiac girl, right?

Coraline: Yeah.

Kiara: I'm Kiara Gnapoor, captain of the Ashland Art League. We participate in artistic challenges against other schools in the state, and we can get twice as much funding if we've got another girl. Right now, is like 95% pencil fest.

So you should think about joining.

Others: Oh, you'd be perfect for it./Yeah, definitely./Great, great.

Kiara: Okat, so think it over. Because we'd like to get jackets.

Coraline: Okay.

(After school, Coraline walks out and watches Norman in the football field with other guys, but she snaps out of it when a car horn honk. She looks behind her and sees Veruca's butler driving up to the school in a limo)

Veruca: Get in, loser. We're going shopping!

Coraline: (voiceover) Veruca's like the barbie doll I never had. I'd never seen anybody so glamorous. (Gets in the limo)


	4. Day with the Plastics

(At the mall)

Violet: So how do you like Ashland?

Coraline: It's good. I think I'm joining the Art League.

Perfs: No! No, no.

Violet: No, no. You cannot do that. That is social suicide.

Veruca; Damn, you are so lucky you have us to guide you.

Coraline: (voiceover) Being at Old Orchard Mall kind of reminded me of being home. The fountain reminded me

of the fountain where me and my friends would hang out after school.

Veruca: Oh, my God, there's Jason!

Violet: Where? (She sees him with another girl) Oh, there he is... And he's with Taylor Wedell.

Luan: I heard they're going out.

Veruca: Jason's not going out with Taylor. He cannot blow you off like that. He's such a little skeez. (To Luan) Gimme your phone. (Luan gives Veruca her phone)

Violet: You're not gonna call him, right?

Veruca: (dials a number) Do you think I'm an idiot? No.

Violet: Wedell on South Boulevard. Caller ID.

Veruca: Not when you connect from Information. (She calls Taylor's Mother, who answers)

Taylor's Mother: Hello?

Veruca: (adult voice) Hello. May I please speak to Taylor Wedell?

Taylor's Mother: She's not home yet. Who's calling?

Veruca: Oh, this is Susan from Planned Parenthood. I have her test results. If you can have her give me a call as soon as she can. It's urgent. Thank you.

(Taylor's mom faints out of shock)

Veruca: (Hangs up) She's not going out with anyone.

Violet: Okay, that was so fetch.

(Coraline turns to Taylor and sees her on her phone talking to her mom)

(Later that day)

(The butler drives the limo up to the Salt Estate)

Coraline: (gets out the car) Your house is really nice.

Veruca: I know, right?

Violet: Make sure you check out her mom's boob job. They're hard as rocks.

(They go inside)

Veruca: I'm home!

Mrs. Salt: Hey. Hey, hey, hey! How are my best girlfriends?

Luan: Hey, Mrs. Salt. This is Coraline.

Mrs. Salt: Hello, sweetheart. (She hugs Coraline and she can feel the implants up against her chest. Luan was right, they are hard as rocks)

Welcome to our home. Just want you to know, if you need anything, don't be shy, okay? There are no rules in this house. I'm not like a regular mom. I'm a cool mom. Right, Veruca?

Veruca: Sure, mom.

Mrs. Salt: I'm gonna make you girls a "hump day" treat. And by that, I mean the chef is gonna cook.

(They go upstairs to Veruca's room and it is massive. She has her own hot tub, walk-in closet, three beagles, a flat screen tv, and everything a person could want)

Coraline: (in shock) This is your room?

Veruca: This is just my "unwind room". (To Violet) Hey, put on- (Violet plays "Toxic" on an MP3 player) Yeah. Coraline, do you even know who sings this?

Coraline: Not really.

Veruca: (to Luan and Violet) I love her. She's like a foreign exchange student. (They three look at themselves in the mirror) God, my hips are huge!

Violet: Oh, please. I hate my calves. I gotta do some more running.

Luan: At least you guys can wear halters. I've got man shoulders.

Coraline: (voiceover) I used to think there was just fat and skinny. Apparently, there's a lot of things that can be wrong on your body.

Luan: My hairline is so weird.

Veruca: My pores are huge.

(They look to Coraline)

Coraline: ... My nail beds suck.

Luan: Don't worry, we can fix those.

(Mrs. Salt and a butler enter. The butler is holding glasses of pink lemonade on a silver platter, and a bowl of bibble)

Mrs. Salt: Hey, you guys. Happy hour is here!

(They take their drinks and a handful of bibble)

Coraline: Thanks. (Points to bibble) What is this?

Veruca: It's like candy popcorn. It's called bibble, and it tastes amazing.

Mrs. Salt. So, you guys, what is the 411? What has everybody been up to? What is the hot gossip? Tell me everything. What are you guys listening to? What's the cool jams?

Veruca: Mom. How about you go fix your hair? You don't want frizzy roots.

Mrs. Salt: Oh, you girls keep me young. Oh, I love you so much. (She and the butler leave the room)

(Luan Looks through a bookshelf and finds a pink binder)

Luan: Oh, my God, I remember this.

Violet: I haven't looked at that in forever.

Veruca: Come check it out, Coraline. It's our Burn Book. See, we cut out people's pictures from the yearbook, and then we wrote comments. (Opens the book to a random page) "Eliza Patterson is a grotsky little byotch." Still true.

Violet: "Alice Kingsley is a fat virgin." Still half true.

Luan: "Neil Downe." He made out with a hot dog.

Veruca: "Wybie Lovat, fag". Definitely. (Points to a picture of Ron) Who is that?

Violet: I think that's that kid Ron.

Luan: Yeah.

Coraline: He's almost too gay to function. (Realizes her mistake)

Veruca: That's funny. Put that in there. (Violet writes it down)

Coraline: (voiceover) Oh, no. Maybe that was only OK when Ered said it.

(At Iris's Repair Garage and Suto Parts Store)

Coraline: And they have this Burn Book where they write mean things about all the kids in our grade.

Wybie: What does it say about me?

Coraline: ... You're not in it.

Wybie: Those bitches.

Ron: (Holds up a container of motorcycle polish) How's this brand?

Wybie: Works great.

Ered: Anyway, Coraline, you gotta steal that book.

Coraline: No way!

Wybie: Oh, come on. We could publish it, and then everybody would see what an ax-wound she really is.

Coraline: I don't steal.

Wybie: Jonesy, there are two kinds of evil people. People who do evil stuff, and people who see evil stuff being done and don't try to stop it.

Ron: (Points to a lady checking out some snow tires) Does that mean I'm morally obligated to burn that lady's outfit?

Wybie: Oh, my God, that's Ms. Sally.

Ered: I love seeing teachers outside of school. It's like seeing a dog walk on its hind legs. That would be so cool.

Ms. Sally: (sees the four of them) Hey, guys, what's up? I didn't know you worked here.

Wybie: Yeah, mechanic is our calling.

Ron: You shopping?

Ms. Sally: No, I'm just here with my boyfriend. (Points to an old man) Joking! Sometimes older people make jokes.

Ron: My nana takes her wig off when she's drunk.

Ms. Sally: Your nana and I have that in common. No, actually, I'm just here because I bartend a couple nights a week down at Deeno's. Coraline, I hope you do join Art League, you know, because we start in a couple weeks and I would love to have more girls on the team, just, you know, so the guys could meet girls.

Coraline: I think I'm gonna do it.

Ms. Sally: Great.

Ron: You can't join Mathletes. It's social suicide.

Ms. Sally: Thanks, Ron. Well, this has been sufficiently awkward. And I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye. (She leaves)

Coraline: Bye.

Ered: Oh, man, that is bleak. So when are you gonna see Veruca again?

Coraline: I can't spy on her anymore. It's weird.

Wybie: Come on Jonesy, she's never gonna find out. It'll be like our little secret.

(Later that night, Coraline is in her room reading, when her phone rings. She answers it)

Coraline: Hello?

Veruca: I know your secret.

Coraline: (voiceover) Oh, God, busted.

 **Ooh! Coraline's in trouble!**

 **Sorry if this took a while, I was in school. I'll probably update on weekends.**


	5. Revenge Party

Coraline: (In her mind) Just start apologizing and crying. No, play it cool. (Out loud) Secret? What are you saying about?

Veruca: Violet told me that you like Norman Babcock. I mean, I don't care, do whatever you want. But let me just tell you something about Norman: All he cares about is school and his mom and his friends.

Coraline: Is that bad?

Veruca: But if you like him... Whatever. I mean, I could talk to him for you if you want.

Coraline: Really? You would do that? I mean, nothing embarrassing, though, right?

Veruca: Oh, no, trust me. I know exactly how to play it. But wait. Aren't you so mad at Violet for telling me?

Coraline: No.

Veruca: Because if you are, you can tell me. It was a really bitchy thing for her to do.

Coraline: Yeah, it was pretty bitchy, but I'm not mad. I mean, I guess she just likes the attention.

Veruca: (Violet is on the other line) See, Vi? I told you she's not mad at you.

Violet: I can't believe you think I like attention!

Veruca: Okay, love you. See you tomorrow. (She hangs up)

Coraline: (Voiceover) I had survived my first three-way calling attack. And with Veruca's blessing, I started talking to Norman more and more. On October 3rd, he asked me what day it was.

(In advanced art class, Norman asked Coraline what day it was)

Coraline: It's October 3rd. (Voiceover) Two weeks later, we spoke again.

(Norman and Coraline are seen outside in the rain)

Coraline: It's raining.

Norman: Yeah.

Coraline: (Voiceover) But I wanted things to move faster. So I followed my instincts.

(In art class, Coraline taps Norman's shoulder, and he turns to her)

Coraline: Hey, I'm totally lost. Can you help me? (Voiceover) But I wasn't lost.

Norman: Yeah.

Coraline: (Voiceover) I knew exactly what Ms. Sally was talking about.

Norman: This is the foreground, that's the middle ground.

Coraline: (Voiceover) Wrong. (To Norman) Really?

Norman: Yep.

Coraline: (Voiceover) Wrong. He was so wrong. (To Norman)Thanks. I... I get it now.

(Bell rings)

Ms. Sally: Okay. See you guys tomorrow.

(Some students leave)

Norman: (To Coraline) We're having a Halloween party at my friend Neil's tonight.

Coraline: You wanna come? Yeah, sure. Great.

Norman: (Gives her a flier) Here's where it is. It's a costume party. People get pretty into it.

Coraline: Okay.

Norman: That flier admits one person only, so don't bring some other guy with you.

Coraline: "Grool."... I meant to say "cool" and then I started to say "great".

Norman: Right. Well... grool. See you tonight. (He leaves)

(Coraline is about to leave, but is stopped by Kiara)

Kiara: Hey, Pontiac. You staying for the Art League meeting?

Coraline: Yeah, I'll be right back. (She leaves; Voiceover) Okay, I lied. But I had to go home and work on my costume.

(Back at home, Mel and Coraline are seen working on her costume)

Coraline: (voiceover) In the regular world, Halloween is when children dress up in costumes and beg for candy. In Girl World, Halloween is the one night a year when a girl can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it. The hard-core girls just wear lingerie and some form of animal ears.

(Veruca is dressed as a bunny, Violet is a cheetah, and Luan is a mouse)

Coraline: Unfortunately, no one told me about the slut rule. So I showed up like this. (She goes to the party dressed as the Corpse Bride)

Violet: Hey. Why are you dressed so scary?

Coraline: It's Halloween.

Violet: Have you seen Jason? (Coraline shakes her head and leaves)

Luan: You know who's looking fine tonight? Seth Smith.

Violet: Okay, you did not just say that.

Luan: What? He's a good kisser.

Violet: He's your cousin.

Luan: Yeah, but he's my first cousin. Right. So you have your cousins and then you have your first cousins, then you have your second cousins...

Violet: No, honey.

Luan: That's not right, is it?

Violet: That is so not right.

Norman: (Walks up to Coraline) Hey!

Coraline: Hey.

Norman: You made it. And you're a zombie bride? Love it. Can I get you something to drink?

Coraline: Sure.

Norman: Be right back. (He leaves)

(Luan waves to Seth)

Violet: Luan, stop it. Don't...

Luan: ... (Waves eagerly) Hey, Seth!

(We see Veruca walk up to Norman)

Veruca: Hey.

Norman: Oh, no. Didn't anybody tell you? You were supposed to wear a costume.

Veruca: Shut up. I need to talk to you. You know that girl, Coraline?

Norman: Yeah, she's cool. I invited her tonight.

Veruca: Well, be careful because she has a huge crush on you.

Norman: Really? How do you know?

Veruca: Because she told me. She tells everybody. It's kind of cute, actually. She's like a little girl. She, like, writes all over her notebook, "Mrs. Norman Babcock." And she made this T-shirt that says "I heart Norman" and she wears it under all her clothes.

Norman: Oh, come on.

Veruca: Well, who can blame her? I mean, you're gorgeous. And Okay, look, I'm not saying she's a stalker, but she saved this Kleenex you used and she said she's gonna do some kind of voodoo with it to make you like her.

Norman: ... What?

Coraline: (voiceover) This was it. Veruca said she would talk to Norman for me, and now she was.

Veruca: I know she's kind of socially retarded and weird, but she's my friend, so just promise me you won't make fun of her.

Norman: Of course I'm not gonna make fun of her.

Coraline: (voiceover) How could Wybie hate Veruca? She was such a good (Veruca kisses Norman) ... Slut! (Runs out the house)

Norman: (Backs away) What are you doing? You broke up with me.

Veruca: That's crazy. Why would I break up with you? You're so hot. (She's kisses him again)

(Coraline runs outside)

Boy: (to Coraline) That's a scary mask, bro.

Coraline: (voiceover) I had never felt this feeling before. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt. I had this lump in my throat like after you dry-swallow a big pill. I hated Veruca. I hated her!

(Ered's house. In her living room, she, Wybie, and Ron are watching a horror movie. As the killer opens the door, Coraline opens the door)

Ered/Wybie/Ron: (They hug each other) Aaaaaaahhh!!

Ron: Kill it with fire!

Coraline: (on the verge of tears) She took him back. Veruca took Norman back.

Wybie: ... Oh, no. Jonesy, don't cry. (He hugs her) It'll be okay.

Coraline: Why would she do that?

Wybie: Because she's a life-ruiner. She ruins people's lives.

Ron: When we were in the sixth grade, she made people sign this petition saying that Wybie was...

Wybie: Ron! Look, she's not gonna get away with this again, Okay? We're gonna do something.

Coraline: We are?

Wybie: Veruca Salt is an evil dictator. Now, how do you overthrow a dictator? You cut off her resources. Veruca would be nothing without her high-status man candy... Technically good physique... And ignorant band of loyal followers. Now, Jonesy, if we want this to work, you are gonna have to keep hanging out with them like nothing is wrong.

Coraline: I'll do it.

Ered: Okay, dudes, let's rock this bitch!


End file.
